


The Better Soup

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal siblings pit the younger princes in a cook-off. Who comes out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Soup

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so bad with summaries.

It started with a simple discussion. Elise and Sakura were just talking about their older siblings to each other, which somehow led to the realization that both Leo and Takumi enjoyed soup. Elise, being extremely fond of her older brother and not thinking things through, made the claim that Leo’s soup-making skills were probably better than Takumi’s. Normally, Sakura would’ve agreed with reluctance, not wanting to disagree and possibly harm her friendship with the blonde girl, but she too loved her older brother just as much and strong believed in his soup abilities, as ridiculous as that might sound. Not wanting to back down, Sakura gave her reasons as to why she thought Takumi was the best. A friendly debate then started with the two girls, which went nowhere, but sparked the idea of having the two brothers compete with each other in a soup contest. Without even consulting Leo and Takumi, the two girls approached their other siblings and managed to convince the others to participate as judges to determine who could make the best soup. 

Thus, without so much as to having a say in anything, Leo and Takumi both found themselves in the kitchen, preparing soups for the other siblings at the dining table. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Takumi mumbled, heating the water for his soup. 

“Quite,” Leo responded, cutting up a carrot to use. “I mean, we all know I prepare the better dish." 

Takumi immediately looked up from what he was doing. "Pardon?" 

"I was very loud and clear,” Leo replied with a shrug. “Prince Takumi, yours are very decent, but something is off about your soup. I can’t really put my finger on it, though." 

Takumi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. At first he considered this all to be extremely stupid, but he didn’t think Leo would be so arrogant about it. If the blond was going to be so cocky, then Takumi had to step up his game. He began aggressively cutting up the vegetables that would be utilized, the sound of the knife smacking the cutting board echoing throughout the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Leo had grabbed the bottle of cooking wine and was about to add a splash to what he had of his soup, but he felt a rough shove from his side, causing him to pour more than necessary. He turned around to see Takumi walk past him, a shit-eating smirk adoring the Hoshidian Prince’s face. 

"Oops,” Takumi remarked when he saw Leo glaring at him, grabbing what he came for and hurrying back to his side. “Didn’t see you there." 

Leo rolled his eyes and went back to fixing his soup. If Takumi was planning on playing dirty, then he had to as well. While Takumi’s back was turned, Leo grabbed the small sack of salt and was about to dump a highly generous amount into Takumi’s soup, but Takumi had turned back around sooner than expected. In order to stop Leo from ruining his soup, Takumi grabbed the closest thing, which was a tomato, and threw it at the blond prince, hitting the middle of Leo’s face, causing the tomato to rupture and spread all over his face. Both princes stared at each other for a while, both in shock at what just happened, before Takumi broke down in giggles at the sight of Leo’s face. Leo tried to keep a straight face, but the sound of Takumi’s infectious laughter took over and the blond soon found himself trying to stifle a grin. 

"My apologies, Prince Leo,” Takumi said after he had calmed down from his laughing fit. 

Leo took his thumb and smeared a little of the tomato pulp from his face, giving his thumb a quick lick. “It’s fine, as long as you’re okay with me returning the favor." 

Takumi gasped as he was pelted with ripe strawberries that Leo had grabbed from a nearby fruit basket, staining his clothes. Totally forgetting what they were even doing in the first place, the two boys started flinging different food and ingredients at each other. Anything edible was eligible as a possible projectile. Leo was nailed by a cake Felicia had made earlier in the day, while Takumi’s hair was drenched in honey. 

Eventually, both princes stopped, having completely destroyed the kitchen, both a tired laughing mess. The two were sitting against the wall, with Leo trying to remove the kale leaves that were stuck in Takumi’s pony-tail. 

"So, how are we planning to explain this to everyone?” Takumi asked, wiping off the bread crumbs from his clothes. 

“We don’t,” Leo responded. “We give them our soups and then run off and leave someone else to clean this mess.”

“I’m actually alright with that,” Takumi muses, “but we ruined our dishes while fighting." 

Leo shrugged. "We could just make a soup together and then let them argue over whose is better.” Takumi nodded at the suggestion. “That’s fine. Surely, with the two of us working together, we will be able to make something delightful for the others." 

With that, Leo and Takumi gathered up what they had thrown at each other and used bits and pieces of their edible ammo to create the worst soup possible, as karma for making the two compete against each other.


End file.
